


I'll Save You by Daylight

by IntrovertWorks



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Dark, F/M, Female Protagonist, Horror, Love, Serial Killers, Survival Horror, Unhealthy Relationships, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertWorks/pseuds/IntrovertWorks
Summary: The Entity demands a sacrifice. But when someone disobeys, it's war. You will be put in the middle of it, but at least you're not alone.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> This starts a bit slow, but there will be like 10+ chapters so I didn't want to rush it.  
> I try to post the chapters as quickly as I can. Be patient.
> 
> Enjoy!

You find yourself deep in the woods that's somewhere between this world and another. This place has just one way out, but you won't be able to just walk out. There are rules. Three other people are here with you and they are as scared as you. One more person is here, but he's not with you, he is after you.

You glance around and start tearing up, fog and smoke blocking your sight where ever you look. You feel a freezing presence somewhere near. You take a deep breath; gathering all the courage you have and wiping away those tears.

You can't waste time dwelling in your own fear, there are other people to take in to consideration. You make your way to a round house that's mostly burnt and fallen apart. You go in and up the stairs. This house is very odd, it probably hasn't been anyones home, it's more like a facility. Suddenly someone screams in the distance.

The sound is heartbreaking; they must be badly hurt. You pray for this to be just a dream, just another nightmare that will soon end. But that's not going to happen and if you want to survive, you better start moving.

You make your way through the field, trembling in terror and feeling your sanity slowly fading away. You walk for a while, not really knowing where you should go or what you should do. Luckily, you see another survivor ahead. But this is not the happy reunion you hoped for. He is being strangled, held in the air by his throat and he seems to be unconscious. This tall, creepy, human like figure notices you, turns his face and drops the one he was choking. At this point, you can't breathe.

He is wearing a dark blue coverall, standing at least 2 meters tall. Knife in his hand, and a white rubber mask over his face. You can't see his eyes, just two empty black holes that are facing you. He starts walking towards you, slowly but surely. Blood dripping from the knife in his hand, he raises it as he gets closer, and all you can do is think about why the hell is this happening to you. Then someone grabs your arm, pulls you away and a distressed face appears in front of you.

" _Snap out of it, you fucking idiot! Run, now!_ "

You follow her, running as fast as you can. You take a quick look behind you and see the masked man just standing there, watching you as you flee. He is left behind and soon he is out of sight, far enough so you can stop for a while. You lean to a nearby rock, shaking like a leaf. You observe your savior and she gives you a smile.

" _I'm Nea, nice to see you live, even if it's all thanks to me. I guess this is your first time here._ " You stare at her with doubt in your eyes. This person is way too calm considering the situation you're in.

" _Oh, I guess you wonder why I'm so composed when we are in a race against the death himself. Hahah! I've taken a part in this game before. And let me tell you, you would be better off dying in my opinion. Sorry if I'm too direct, just let me explain._ "

She tells you all about this place that`s controlled by a higher force called the Entity, which us humans are unaware of. What she meant by 'you would be better off dying' was that you actually are already dead. Even if you escape, you are not getting out. You will be put into another game and another and another, until the killer sacrifices you to the Entity. It means this nightmare never ends. But if you get sacrificed, your soul probably moves on.

" _I understand you are afraid and feel hopeless. Making this choice is a hard one but you must understand that winning is impossible._ "

Nea stands confident, checking the surroundings. It makes you wonder, why does she keep playing if you can't win...


	2. The Choice

Nea is still keeping you by her side. You've had time to think about your fate and you still have a chance to make the decision yourself.

" _How are you feeling? I would advice you to choose quickly, since he's going to find us sooner or later. Or, I will be getting out of here and moving forward._ "

You have a strange feeling about her. She's so comfortable here, nothing like you flinching at every little noise you hear. She seems experienced in this, but why would someone keep playing if you know you can't win. But maybe that doesn't matter, before long she will be gone, and so will you...

" _By the way, the man before, who I saved you from... His name is Michael. He was a serial killer in his former life. After his death, he was brought here like the other killers. They are kept here, like slaves, and their only goal is to sacrifice us._ "

 

\-----------------

 

You ask for a moment alone and step a few feet away. You sit down looking up to the sky which looks same as ever, so maybe you aren't that far from home. You actually don’t even remember where this so-called home is. Memories about your life are fading away. But your life will be over soon, so maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe it would hurt more if you remembered everything.

You stand up and see Michael standing behind a tree. He steps forward to the light. You stare into the black holes on his mask, they are lifeless and cold. You take a step back and yell for Nea. This is supposed to be the end, but you don't want to give up. There must be a reason you're here. Something is giving you strength to fight. Nea appears from behind you and stares at Michael with haunting eyes. She doesn't seem to fear him. She turns to you.

" _This is your chance for a peaceful ending. He seems calmer than usual; you should take advantage of it. Go to him. It will be over soon._ "

Why is she so rushed for you to die? You could escape this place just like her, right? You could fight together. You shake your head and grab Neas arm. You are not giving up, you want to escape and fight. Nea uses force to break from your grip and looks irritated.

" _I wanted to help you, you bitch! This is not how it was supposed to go! You need to be sacrificed! I guess we do this the hard way._ "

Nea looks furious and shoves you roughly sending you flying backwards. Coughing on the ground, you lift your head and see Michael standing next to you. He looks at you, kneels and grabs you.

You see Nea running away. Michael keeps you still. So, this is the end after all. You face him and close your eyes. It's surprising how peaceful you feel. Silence falls and all you can hear is the slow beating of your heart.

Michael does nothing. You thought he'd be a lot more hostile once he caught you. But no, on the contrary he loosens his grip and runs his fingers down your arm. He takes your hand and holds it gently. He feels cold, but so do you. That's what death feels like, body turning cold and your skin starting to look lifeless. But your heart is still beating, slowly. Michaels isn't and probably hasn't for a long time. You lean to him, your heartbeat growing stronger.

He is staying still, holding your hand tightly. You place your other hand softly on his chest. You feel tired and the thought of Michael holding you close is extremely soothing. You accept whatever comes and fall asleep.


	3. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again. 
> 
> I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update, but here it is. Yay.  
> I PROMISE I will update more chapters soon. SOON. Right.
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading.

You wake up, alone in the same spot where you fell asleep next to Michael. He doesn't seem to be anywhere near, neither is Nea. It was all supposed to be over by now but here you are, alone again, no clue what to do next. Surprisingly, finding Michael seems to be the main thing on your mind.

You make your way back to the round house where you were before. You get in and take the stairs to a basement, carefully making your way down. It's dark but you can see something glowing in the middle of the room. There's four huge hooks, dripping blood to the floor. They must be for the purpose of sacrificing the survivors. Michael probably brought that other survivor here and... It's still unreal that he was being kind to you. That man who was just a moment ago strangling someone like it was nothing. You hear a rustle behind you.

Michael stands by the stairs. He seems calm, just staring at you. He doesn't have his knife with him, which gives you a little more assurance. Not like he couldn't just choke the living shit out of you. But him not having the knife does tell you something, so you take a step forward to reach him. He immediately turns around and goes up the stairs, and you decide to follow him. He takes long, confident steps through the field and you have a hard time trying to keep up with him. He doesn't seem to mind you following him.

Through trees you see a campfire. Michael sits next to it and stares you intensely. His mask doesn't bother you that much anymore, but in fact you'd like to see what's underneath. You warm your hands by the fire and smile, since the situation right now is kinda ridiculous, you two sitting by a fire, like everything is fine. Michael suddenly grabs your hand and pulls you near.

You try to keep your stance, but fall on your knees. He lifts you up and sits you on his lap. You blush strongly and can't help but feel a little bashful. He runs his fingers through your hair, laying his other hand boldly on your thighs. He's being so charming that you don't know what to do or where to look. This is all so confusing, but it seems that this cold hearted murderer fancies you somehow. You feel drawn to him, which is strange but also very arousing.

Your heart pounds fiercely and you shy away. Michael wraps his arms around you. You lift your head, eyes clouded with yearning and pull his mask up to meet his lips with yours. Michael startles at first but doesn't let go. You kiss him with you flushed, warm lips. He embraces you tighter and eagerly kisses you back. You try to hold onto his wide shoulders, him impatiently kissing you deep. You aren't even scared anymore. Whether this is part of the game and he's going to murder you any second or not, all you want right now is him to keep going.

As you get the chance to pull back and take a look at his lips, you sense something familiar. You've seen these lips before.


	4. Submerge

Michaels lips are keeping you mesmerized as you try to pull the mask off his face, but he quickly pushes you off. He turns away and adjusts the mask back on. He goes from passionate to emotionless in a heartbeat, and the atmosphere completely changes. You take an bothered exhale and leave Michael sitting alone by the fire. He doesn't seem to mind you leaving, so you do. Why not.

It's even colder than before, and although time stands still in here, it almost feels like it could be midnight by now. It's been hours since you got here, but you don't even feel hungry or tired. You just feel utterly confused. Maybe you shouldn't trust Michael as much as you do, but he's making you feel safe and for now, that's all you have. You find your way to the big gates and see Nea standing there. She notices you.

" _You're still alive I see. You're making a huge mistake, you know. You will destroy everything just by keeping on living. And for what? That new boyfriend of yours... I knew from the start that Michael's weak. I'll set things straight._ "

You start to get annoyed. Nea's making no sense at all. She seems different from when you first met. Talking with her sends shivers down your spine, her eyes so haunting it's difficult to look straight at them. You inspect the gate. There's the way out, but to where? To a new game? Nea laughs loudly.

" _Hahaha! Why are you making that face? You... are putting me in a difficult position. Okay, so I'll let you choose once more. You can escape or die, it's up to you. Just like before. But choose soon, or I'll be forced to make the choice for you. And to make things at least a little bit interesting for me, if you decide not to give yourself for sacrifice, I'll dispose the creep you keep snuggling with._ "

Nea leaves. She's making you choose, once again, but this time you're more worried about Michael. You're not only choosing your own fate but Michaels too. Nea didn't seem like she'd be lying, she probably could end the both of you if she wanted to. What's hard to understand is why is Nea in here. You slowly make your way back to the camp, feeling seriously overwhelmed by Neas words. You find Michael sitting in the same spot. As he sees you, he immediately stands up. You go to him and can't help but smile. He draws you in like a moth to a flame. There's a weirdly familiar aura around him, it makes you feel safe.

You pass him and take a seat by the fire. You don't have much time until Nea comes for you and at this point, getting sacrificed seems like the best choice. That's what you originally decided, so it's an easy decision. Or it should be. You hug your knees and stare at the flames. There's so many questions not answered and if you just knew a little bit more, maybe you could save both yourself and Michael. Opposing Nea seems like the worst idea. What's important now is Michael. You start tearing up.

Michael grabs your arm and pulls you up trying to take a look at your face. You shy away and try to struggle out of his grip. Michael tightens his grasp while staring at you, he's so angry all of a sudden. He holds you still and you whimper in pain. Your strength starts to run out as you keep fighting back. Michael seems uneasy, like he's trying to tell you something. But you can't concentrate and so you break down, crying uncontrollably due to the pain in your arm and the thought of Michael staying in this dark place forever without you, because... You will be dead. Your thoughts are disturbed by chilled lips reaching yours and all the pain you just felt slowly fades away.

Michael is embracing you tightly but tenderly. You hold onto him, melting under his kisses, so heavy and passionate. Your sorrowful kisses turn wet from your tears, knowing this is the last time. Michael loosens his grip and strokes your hair, like he's comforting you, trying his all to make you stop crying. You want to give him a smile or at least stop sobbing, but all you can do is lay your head on his chest and let him hold you until time's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had a serious writer's block. I feel like I was going around in circles...  
> I didn't really like this chapter that much and kept changing it over and over... And since I keep the chapters short, this didn't have that much content, but it had to be done like this so that the next chapters would work.  
> Will start working on the next one immediately, should be getting easier for me now!
> 
> But still, thank you for reading! <3


	5. Past

You're trembling in the cold and the only thing you can see is the tremendous moon behind the trees as you make your way to the big round house. You had to sneak out while Michael wasn't watching, but now you feel terrible for leaving him like that. As gentle as he was before... Why is someone like him trapped in here? He doesn't deserve any of this.

Nea is waiting for you by the house, standing proudly as like she has won something. But she truly has. She got what she wanted. It's been a long time since you woke up in this hell and you've been constantly fighting against it all, but maybe now it's enough. You follow Nea around the house.

" _So... It really came to this. Can't say I'm surprised tho. This is how it's always been. Well, at least for the time I've been here._ "

Nea looks kind of distressed. Those eyes, that were so intimidating before, now seem kind and more human-like.

" _Hey, you know. Before, I was a survivor like you. But as I realized I had already died in my human life, I didn't care what happened to me in here. When all the other survivors had passed, I was alone and just gave up. You are my opposite, you keep fighting and that's why I don't really like you. You are so full of life._ "

Her face turns ominous with an odd grin. You hurry to touch her shoulder. You want her to keep telling you about all of this. Because, maybe there is something that you can still do. As you reach her, she turns to you looking furious and punches you so hard that you fall down.

" _Do. Not. Touch. Me... Did you think I was telling you all this because I feel bad for you? Haha! You are pathetic._ "

As you try to get up, she kicks you in the stomach and the pain is worse than you could have ever imagined. You gasp for air, tears building up in your eyes and everything goes black. All you see is darkness, all you taste is your blood, all you hear is your loud heartbeat, all you feel is pain. It feels like forever and you want to yell for help but you can't. You try to see, you try to hear, anything... That's when Neas screams echo around you and you open your eyes to see Michael next to her. You try to call for him but everything goes black again. Then someone strokes your hair.

It feels soft and nice. You try to open your eyes, but the sun shines so bright. Wait. You bounce up and see a familiar neighborhood.

" _Sorry, I thought you liked me stroking your hair._ "

You turn around and see a man sitting next to you, blushing with embarrassment. You definitely know him but you don't remember his name. He notices you staring and smiles at you. You look around you and see all kind of different colored houses and large trees. You recognize it all. You are home. But how is this possible? Are you alive or are you dead? Or is this a dream...

" _What's going on? Are you feeling sick?_ "

That sentimental and manly voice is amazing to hear after all you've been through. You hug him, kissing his face all over and can't help but laugh. He strokes your hair and whispers something but you can't quite hear it. He stands up and helps you get up too. You walk down the hill holding hands and he keeps smiling like an idiot. You come to a beach and he grins at you.

" _Are you afraid?_ "

That's what he said as he started removing his clothing. You hold back your giggles as you watch him sprint to the water, leaving a pile of clothes by the shore.

" _Come on, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be with you._ "

You feel a little bit shy but there's no one around so maybe it's okay. You turn around and start to take off your clothes. As you lift your shirt, you notice someone standing right in front of you, an older man with glasses and a long dirty hair and when you try to run he grabs your arm and says:

" _Are you sure you want to go in?_ "


	6. Beloved

You struggle out of the mans grip, first stare at him and then the beach. What does he mean 'do you want to go in', why wouldn't you.

" _Wow, this feels weird, haven't done this in a while_."

He lifts his worn-out glasses that keep falling from his nose and takes a good look at you.

" _Sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Benedict and as you might have noticed, this isn't real what you're seeing right now. It once was. This is where you lived your human life with the love of your life, the one that's splashing in the water right now. Isn't it nice to view good memories like these when you get knocked out_."

So it's not a dream but a memory. You were so happy when you were alive, you had a home and a loving family. So, why did you die...

" _Uhm. I wonder how much you know about the killers and the game and such. You keep fighting when there's no way for you to win. I didn't. I'm trapped in there too. But not the way you are, because I'm not really anywhere anymore. But enough about me, I want to help you. There's a way for you to get rid of Nea. Listen closely, because you'll wake up soon. All the killers carry a weapon, and that weapon binds them to the Entity. You need to get the weapon and strike them down with it. That's how you kill them. As to what does this have to do with Nea... She is not a survivor anymore. She is a killer. She transformed not a long time ago, so she's new_."

Benedict looks serious. So that's how it is. But now you know you didn't fight for nothing, you can still save yourself and Michael. You turn to take a last look at the happiness that once was your love for the man swimming in the lake.

" _Enough chatting. It's time for you to take your last embrace. Go now_."

Benedict pushes you in to the water and you fall in to the arms of your love. He holds you tight and strokes your hair softly. You open your eyes and see Michael. You wake up back in the game. Nea has disappeared and you lay in Michaels arms. You are still hurt but already feel better. Michael strokes your hair. Yes, it must be him.

You're sure of it. That's why his lips were so familiar. You were in love with Michael in your human life. You reach for his mask and lift it. It does look like him, but this face belongs to someone who isn't human. His skin is white and dry, and his eyes look dead. He doesn't have an expression on his face and he doesn't seem to be breathing. But it is him. Oh my god... What happened to him.

He doesn't act the same way either. He's cold and rough, but at times like these he holds you tender. You kiss him. Whatever he is now or what he does, he's still the man you love. Michael kisses you deeper and starts to remove your clothing. He slips his hands under your shirt and runs his cold fingers up your back. He lifts your shirt off and kisses your chest. He is being really gentle. You blush. It's not like this is your first time with him, but this Michael is well different from the living one.

Michael pulls off your pants and spreads your legs. He kisses your stomach and moves down to kiss and suck the inside of your thighs, forcing you to keep your legs spread. With the other hand he rubs his thumb lightly over your briefs, that are starting to get wet. You're trembling everytime he touches you. He then moves your briefs just a little so he's able to taste you with his tongue. You moan loudly. Michael lifts his head and stares at you. For a second you think you see a fierce expression on his face, and then he rips your briefs off.

You hear him open his zipper and he climbs over you. With a single thrust he's inside you. He's being really rough and you start to whimper, trying to hold on to him. He lets out low groans. Sex this intense is definitely not the kind you received in your human life. After a good while, you get used to his shape and start to actually feel good. You kiss him and wrap your legs around him, moving with his pace. After, you fall asleep in his harsh embrace, that soon starts to feel gentle again.

You hear his voice in your sleep. It whispers with a hint of a smile " _I'll never let you go_."


	7. Corrupted

You wake up next to Michael, in the middle of the field by the round house. You are completely naked, so you get up and grab your clothes. Well, your briefs are done for, no using them anymore. Michael has put his mask back on, but it's hard to tell if he's sleeping, or does he actually sleep at all. You crouch and touch his hand, and he immediately turns his face at you. You smile, feeling a little bothered, and stand up. It's time to find Nea and her weapon. You haven't actually seen it before, so it must be small. It absolutely has to be with her, so it all comes down to just finding her. With Michael it can't be too difficult to end her.

You take Michaels hand and make him follow you. You can feel his gaze focused on your back. With the other hand he caresses your arm that's badly bruised. He stops you. What happened before is something you wanted, it's not like he did anything wrong. But this Michael is different. The Michael you knew would have never hurt anyone. You look away and keep walking.

You hear someone weeping near you. It has to be Nea. You follow the noises and find her hurt, stabbed in the stomach. She looks more human than ever.

" _No... Please. You wanted to die! I know you did!_ "

She groans in pain.

" _The Entity will make Michael pay for this! This is not how the game works, you don't kill the killers! You don't understand... There's no winning against the Entity!_ "

She's hurt. Michael probably stabbed her when he found you, but that wound won't kill her. You kneel down next to her and grab onto something glimmering in her pocket. It's a pair of scissors.

" _You know, I haven't killed anyone yet. I have been observing the other killers to learn. But Michael is as new as I am. So I was to make sure everything goes as it's supposed to. But then you arrived... You were supposed to be his final test. The sacrifice that would finalize his transformation._ "

It all starts to make sense. Why Michael didn't kill you when he met you in here. He knew who you were. So there's at least a little bit of humanity left in him. You can still save him. You look at Nea. She probably doesn't deserve this, but... This needs to end.

" _Wait! Why would you protect him after all he's done!?_ "

What is she talking about. Michael has done nothing but loved you all this time.

" _Hah... Haha. You do not know, do you? Tell me, sweetie, how do you think you died? Killed yourself? No, you were happy. Accident? Could be. But it wasn't. Definitely not an accident. You see, the man you adored, who stood by your side and held you dear, he was ill. Ill in the head. You probably didn't notice, you were too busy being in love. What happened at the lake? Hmm?_ "

At the lake? You went swimming together. He stroked your wet hair, kissed your lips and didn't let go. He didn't let go when you went under the water. He kept you there, for a long time, until everything around you disappeared.

You look at Nea terrified, take a step back and turn to Michael. He's not facing you. You remember now how you died. He killed you.

" _Yes he did. And you're not the only life he has taken. But you were the most important one. It was a good choice to drown you, didn't leave any marks on your beautiful body, didn't spill any of that precious blood. He then carried you home, dried your hair and stroked it. Until you started to decay. That's when he realized he can't keep you forever. And that's when his life ended too. Now he's here. Forever. He deserves this_."

You start to cry uncontrollably. He really did it. Michael tries to grab your arm but you shy away. He has taken everything from you. You start running. You run until you can't run anymore. You come to the gates that Nea opened before. You try to think any reason to stay, but everything is already over. You go, through the gates, into the dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't even started yet... :)


	8. The Hunt

You wipe your eyes and stand up. It's darker than before and the air feels heavy on you. This must be the new game where you ended up. You left Michael behind. Why did it have to be him? You were starting to accept the fact that you're already dead, but that was thanks to Michael. He was the last thing that made you feel somewhat alive. Now it doesn't matter anymore.

You notice someone standing behind a tree next to you.

" _A-are you... Where are we_?" said a stuttering voice. A small girl appears from behind the tree but she still stays further back. She has been crying for a while it seems. She approaches you.

" _I don't understand what I'm doing here. I'm so scared. I keep hearing a girl humming from time to time. She's looking for me, help me please_!"

You want to help her and tell her everything, but she probably wouldn't be able to take it. You can't help her, you can't even help yourself. You just want everything to come to an end. It would happen faster if you just seek out the killer of this place. You reach for the girls face and wipe her cheeks that are wet from tears. You try to give her a comforting smile as you leave her crying.

  
\-----------------

  
You walk around the field and pass a lot of hooks. There's no sign of the killer or other survivors beside that crying girl. You've been walking for a while now, though it doesn't seem like it for the time stands still here. This place is filled with trees and moss, and there's a cabin in the distance. You head towards it.

There's strange runes engraved on the walls and some of them have blood on them. You make your way into the cabin and get surprised by the warmth due to the fireplace in the middle of the room. It's very cozy. You hear a hum. It's some kind of a lullaby. It gets louder, no, closer. Your heartbeat rises, it feels overwhelming. You feel like running away, but before you can do anything, someone is standing in the doorway. It's a tall, muscular figure with a bunny mask and weird clothing. She stops the humming and as you try to flee something pierces the back of your thigh.

You fall on your knees and look back. She threw an axe at you. It didn't go too deep but you can't move your leg anymore. She's gets next to you and lifts you up. You struggle but her grip is way too strong. She must be taking you to a hook for sacrifice. There's no point in fighting anymore, but you can't help but think about Michael. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness, you can't even think about it. But you can't leave him there alone. You grab the axe from your thigh and with everything you got, you hit the killer in the back with it.

She screams and drops you. You crawl up and rip the axe off her back, hitting her on her chest with it, again and again. There's no blood coming out, just weird black smoke. She falls on her knees, panting and you charge to hit her for the last time, in her head. As the axe digs into her skull, it starts to burn your hands and you let go. The black smoke rises from her body and blazing embers cover her wounds. She starts to burn, quickly turning into ash that disappears into the wind. Soon she's gone and the axe drops on to the ground. You tightly grab your thigh and everything is suddenly silent. You open your eyes and see nothing.

" ** _Eternal fire, you yearn for its heat, flames not burning as you touch it. Darkness limiting sight, you sense him nearing, heart forcing way through flesh. Glimmering nightmare, excruciating pain, end pierces body. Beasts of burden, flicker of humanity, not granted rest or stop. Purest form of evil, cracking sounds emanate when pain melts with the fear, of the Entity_.** "

You shiver in the dark hearing this coarse voice as if it came from inside your head. It feels like your head is going to burst and you scream, but no sound is coming out. You gasp for air and call for Michael. You keep repeating his name, louder and louder. All of a sudden a warm wave of air hits your face. You slowly open your eyes to see the same campfire where you and Michael sat by. You made it back.


	9. Shattered

You look for Michael but he's nowhere to be found. Your leg doesn't bleed anymore and for what you can see, the wound seems to have healed, only leaving a scar. You feel fine walking so you go back to where you left Michael and Nea before you ran out. Nea is sitting on the ground, leaning on to a tree, holding her stomach. She has a big bleeding cut on her neck and chest, and she looks worse than before. She turns to you and laughs faintly.

" _Aaaaand she returns again. Can't you just die already, jeez, what are you made of?"_ She coughs blood _. "I feel like dying, but as you probably already know, I can't die by Michaels blade. This seriously sucks. He really fucked me up. But this is nothing compared to what the Entity will make me go through for doing such a shitty job_."

You kneel down next to her and offer her the scissors back. She looks surprised and grabs them. You get up and turn away.

" _You seem different. What happened? Since you took the exit I assumed you were sent to another game, but how are you here now? This is such a mess_."

She's right. This needs to end, it's enough already. You look at Nea with spiritless eyes and take a deep breath. She's in a really bad shape, but Nea is the least of your problems right now. So you start to walk away.

" _Wait! I figured you did something... The Entity took Michael. I don't understand what's going on but it's not anything good. Michael has been different from the rest of us since the beginning. He doesn't have a problem with sacrificing people, but he has kept his humanity to an disturbing extent. The other killers do not have that. To become a killer you must lose all hope, and that's what was keeping him back. You. That's why you were brought here, for him. But he didn't sacrifice you, he protected you and now he'll pay a price that's worse than you can ever imagine_."

You keep walking away. Seriously, Michael deserves everything that comes to him. But why are you crying then? You feel so stupid for even thinking about him this way. The Michael you fell in love with was not the monster he's now. It's not that you miss living, you don't really remember what your life was like. But Michael is the only thing you remember that mattered. You lived for Michael then and you live for him now. You're completely mad.

You come back to the campfire and close your eyes, reaching for the flames. They don't burn, but it's warm.

" _I didn't think you'd end up like this. I'm so sorry_." Said a low voice. You see Benedict standing on the other side of the fire.

" _I saw Nea in a pretty desperate state. I tried to help her when she entered this place. She was here a long time before she turned. In the end, she had nothing to hold onto, but you do. Do not give up on Michael, or you both face a fate that will be worse than hell. If not for him, do it for yourself. I've tried to fight the Entity for a time that feels like eternity. I believe it spoke to you before, yes? I can help you meet it again, but you must promise me that you will not give up. I'm not sure if it will let you go, so you have to be ready for anything it throws at you. I hope you can finally free Michael and find peace_."

Meeting the Entity sounds terrifying but at this point you'll do anything to end this. The wound on your thigh burns and you turn to take a look at it, the black smoke is faintly rising from it. Benedict approaches you and both of you vanish.

" ** _Michaels impeccable flaw. Michaels unattainable offering. Michaels pure corruption. I only desire one thing_**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last D:  
> It may be a bit long, we'll see. I'll post it before this year ends, ty for reading!


	10. Doom

It's hard to breathe and you can't see Benedict anymore. All that is left is the screeching voice somewhere ahead. You take a step forward in the dark. The Entity is somewhere near, not anywhere exact, more like it's everywhere around you. There is nowhere to hide, you are at its mercy. But the voices are getting louder and you unintentionally call for Michael.

" ** _I'll satisfy your wishes if you do the same for me. I only choose those with potential, there is no other authority other than mine. There isn't any bigger reason you search for, only my desires. Michael was destined for this since the moment he was born. You, the opposite, were shaped through your miserable life. Those who created you, forcefully changed you and you evolved. Michael took your life as it was meant to. But now it seems, together you and Michael are weak. And sadly, this game is now over._** "

Your leg burns and embers climb up your body, almost making your blood boil and you can see your skin wither away. You fall on your knees and from the darkness, something approaches you. It looks like a dead branch, it offers an axe. You grab it.

" ** _Michael is your wish and this is my command. You do my bidding and I'll free Michael. You took one of my subjects, and now you must take her place. This weapon will never perish, only its carrier. Know that it doesn't matter how strong your spirit is, I am capable to force you to execute my will. You are my creation._** "

You cry uncontrollably. Michael may have taken your life, but this thing talks like you two are its property. You look at the axe doubtful and stand up. You are at the hill where you remember Michael and you sitting at in your dream. You can't do anything else but cry. Until you hear someone sobbing somewhere near. You can feel something emerging from inside you and you rush towards the voices. There's bright red scratch marks on the ground, on the rocks and fences. You follow the trail and find a girl crouching by a house. She looks at you terrified and screams. You start to feel faint. You rise your axe and before you realize what's happening, you have sunk it into the girls elbow.

The girl gets up and she runs for her life. The blood on the axe calls you, like it's whispering something sweet. You run your fingers on the axe and rub the blood on your face and taste it a little. The hunger for more makes you feel alive once again. These mixed feelings of guilt and pleasure are hard to tell apart. Nothing seems real anymore and you are not strong enough to resist, so you chase her. It doesn't take long until you see the marks on the ground again and it's easy to find her. She gasps at the sight of you and tries to run but you slash the axe at her back. She falls to the ground and you grab her, heading towards a calling beyond the trees. You reach the hook. You feel a slight hesitation but the other feeling is way stronger, so you lift her and hook her. Her screams echo in the empty neighborhood and you feel more at ease.

There must be more survivors so you start scouting the area. The rush feels amazing and your craving for more blood grows. It's good that you know the area, though it's hard to remember anything specific. You almost run, impatient to find a another survivor. But you hear the hook behind you, they saved her. You rush back and are ready to start a massacre, when you suddenly stop. They look at you frightened, trying to quickly help their friend up. A wave of regret washes over you and you turn around. They don't deserve this as didn't you. You drop the axe and walk away.

You soon reach a house that's more familiar than the others. You open the gate and go through, into the house. You inspect it more closely. The wood on the floor, the worn out wallpaper, the smell. It all comes back to you. This was your home. You go through the hall into the kitchen, where you find pictures of your parents, though the people on the pictures don't have faces. And that's because this is only a copy of the real thing. But you remember now, your father and mother. They loved you. But one day it changed. When you were 14 years old, you asked your parents if you could go out with the boy next door. And something, you could've never expected, happened.

You spent a lot of time locked up in the dark. The only sound you heard for weeks was your mother praying for you behind your door, every morning and evening. The darkness started to feel familiar after a while. Until someone opened the door with force. The light was too strong to look at, but the sight of your savior, covered in blood, was worth all the pain. He smiled at you and offered his hand. And you gladly took it. For long you held his hand, through happy days, like your parents funeral. And later, at the end of your life, when you were at the point of breaking, he was the one that ended it all. And that was the best gift he could've ever given you. You walk up the stairs and reach your dark room, and Benedict appears next to you.

" _I told you not to give up. You should've not believed the Entity. Now it has a grip on your soul that will never let go._ "

You fall to the floor and gasp for air. You threw it all away, and you don't even know if Michael is free. You'll live forever in this agony.

" _I hoped for too much. I guess even after over 60 years I won't find the answers I came looking for. Your story is about to end._ "

Benedict turns away and when he reaches the stairs, he says:

" _Someday there'll be another one like you, the savior we've been waiting for. I was sure it was you. But don't think you failed. This was your story and it went the way it was destined to. We'll all be freed one day. Trust in us._ "

You look up, tears slightly clouding your sight, and see yourself sitting in the corner of the room. She looks so innocent, still, after all the pain and fear, hoping for the light to cast upon her, freeing her from this torment. But there comes a point when you must realize it's all just a fantasy, and some of us cannot be saved. Black branches start squirming around her like snakes and soon the hope in her fades out. You crawl through the room, grab the branches and start ripping them off. But they hold the young you too strong. Someone places their hand on your shoulder.

You hastily turn around. Michael stares at you and rips off his mask. He's crying. You caress his cheek and place your lips on his. He wraps his arms around you and kisses you. The tears of both of you wet your kisses that are desperate and melancholic. This is the most happy and the saddest moment of your existence. In the dark room where he saved you, you embrace him for the last time, feel him and your heart beats once again. Michael offers his knife to you. As you close your eyes and lean onto him, he drives your axe deep into you as you burrow the knife into his chest. It hurts, but the feeling is also soothing. You hold on to him as long as you can and hear him whisper:

  
" _I'll save you as many times as you need me to_."

  
A light rises from behind the hill and slowly you both start to burn, your ashes mixing in the air, disappearing, and it's finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you who read this, THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> This story and my oneshot, were actually inspired by another work, SAFE PASSAGE by DrTanner. It's very different from this story, but I wanted to give him/her a thanks!
> 
> This is my first serious work that I actually put a lot of thought and time into, and since it was from the readers point of view, it was pretty challenging at times. If you have any comments, please, I'd appreciate hearing them. I bet the ending was kinda cringy, but oh well. I wanted to give this story all I had. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for the next story, those are also welcome! I think I'll stick with DBD, but I am up for anything really. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, so thank you again <3


End file.
